Testing Grounds
by Cynagen
Summary: Testing Grounds What does Kaiba want now? Definitely not his building destroyed!
1. The Call

Copyright Notice:  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anythin like that... so bug off.  
  
Author note:  
This is my first fic... Don't like it?  
Go listen to Tea's friendship speeches  
  
Cast:  
Yugi  
Kaiba  
Tristin  
Joey (UH OH!)  
  
Guest starring:  
Yami Yugi  
  
-  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
*Garbled telephone chatter*  
  
Yugi: Ok...  
  
*More garbled telephone chatter*  
  
Yugi: I'll be there in 15 minutes...  
  
*Click*  
  
Joey: Ey Yugi! Where ya goin man?  
  
Yugi: I have to go someplace to meet someone to test something...  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Tristin: He means he has to meet Kaiba to test out a new dueling system, ya numbskull.  
  
Yugi: Gah...  
  
Joey: Hey! Cooool! Can I come?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Joey: PLEASE!?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Joey: Aww cmon man...  
  
Yugi: No... Kaiba said I have to come alone! You stay here...  
  
Joey: Fine... but... I get to raid the fridge every 15 minutes!  
  
Tristin: Always thinking about food...  
  
Joey: Hey... I'm hungry all the time... cut me some slack will ya!?  
  
*Yugi shuts the door to the game shop behind him as he walks out*  
  
Joey: Shouldn't we go with him?  
  
Tristin: No... Yugi told us Kaiba asked for him and him alone...  
  
Joey: He's going out all alone... he's my best buddy... I can't let him get hurt...  
  
Tristin: That's all fine and noble but he still said no. Wait a second... This isn't about your Red Eyes is it?  
  
Joey: Yea... wait... no... I still have my Flame Swordsman!  
  
Tristin: Your card is in good hands... Don't worry about it...  
  
Joey: Yeah well I still beat Dinobrains for it and he was 2nd place in the finals! I'm following him to make sure it won't get stolen by the Rare Hunters.  
  
Tristin: Who's gonna protect you? I'm coming with you for your safety.  
  
Joey: I AIN'T NO LITTLE KID!  
  
Tristin: Whatever...  
  
*Joey storms out of the game shop with Tristin in hot pursuit*  
  
-  
  
Will Yugi find trouble on his way? Or will Joey and Tristin find their own?  
Check out next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Arrival

Same disclaimers as chapter one...  
  
-  
  
*Yugi walking down the street keeping to himself*  
  
*Joey and Tristin keeping a quarter block behind Yugi dashing in and out of the allies*  
  
Yugi: Huh... I wonder why Kaiba designed yet another dueling system... he's already got a popular arena model and the Battle City wrist mount systems...  
  
*While dashing into the alley behind Yugi, Joey jukes around a trashcan, slipping and hitting the ground sliding into the alley*  
  
*Yugi flips around to see what's going on*  
  
Yugi: WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!  
  
*Silence... a cat comes running out of the alley and across the street*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Just a cat... Phew... Thought I was going to have to duel my way outta that one.  
  
*Yugi continues walking while Joey sits in the alley nursing his big bump, Tristin whispering that Yugi is on the move again*  
  
*Yugi reaches the corner of Seto's personal Kaiba Corp. building security wall, and continues to walk down the sidewalk to the front gates half a city block further*  
  
*Joey and Tristin dash behind the wall and look out at Yugi still walking over towards the gates*  
  
Tristin: This is the end of the line for allies and hiding spots... we gotta jump the wall to get in...  
  
*Tristin looks and sees some metal trash cans sittin next to the 10 foot wall*  
  
Tristin: Hey... we can use these to get a boost up to the top of the wall.  
  
Joey: Great risking my life again for another trashcan...  
  
Tristin: Shut up and get on it... Then jump up and grab the edge... it's easy!  
  
*Joey gets up on the trashcan and hops up and down trying to reach the edge of the wall, failing*  
  
*Joey's jumping causes the -aluminum- trashcan to start to bend and fold underneath his feet, causing him to slip sideways crying out, hitting the ground with his head*  
  
*Yugi hears the familiar yell and turns around to run back and investigate*  
  
*Arriving at the corner of the wall he peeks around to see Joey unconcious on the ground, Tristin trying to wake him*  
  
*Joey start to wake up, seeing Yugi's hair poking out from behind the wall he screams and freaks out*  
  
Joey: IT'S A MONSTER! TRISTIN! IT'S A MONSTER! RUN MAN!  
  
*Joey points frantically at Yugi's hair and shakes crawling backwards*  
  
*Tristin looks at Yugi's hair and stays calm*  
  
Tristin: Joey... it's only Yugi...  
  
*Joey blinks a few times*  
  
Joey: Uhh yeah... I knew that... I was just testin ya see... hehe  
  
Tristin: Whatever...  
  
*Yugi comes out from behind the wall*  
  
Yugi: I told you guys you couldn't come! Why'd you have to follow me?  
  
Tristin: This was all Joey's idea...  
  
Joey: MY IDEA! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAD TO COME WITH! YOU'RE IN THIS TOO ...  
  
Yugi: Stop it! It doesn't matter now... It'll take you past dark to get back to the game shop... *sighs* Just come with me...  
  
Joey: ALRIGHT! See Tristin? I told ya we'd be able to tag along...  
  
Tristin: You didn't say anything like that... the only thing you've said was "Ow my head... Tristin... I think I'm dying..." when you hit your head on the wall back there in that alley!  
  
Joey: Whatever whatever... jeez... We get to go along... isn't that what matta's?  
  
Yugi: *groans* C'mon guys...  
  
*Yugi and Tristin help a battered up Joey, only to have obsceneties screamed at them with the occasional "I'm not a baby!", and continued walking up to the gates*  
  
*Yugi and gang make it past the security gate with the temporary passcode Kaiba gave Yugi... They walk up to the doors of the building where Kaiba is standing waiting*  
  
Kaiba: What is that dog doing here?  
  
*Joey pulls out a baseball bat and tries to swing at Kaiba who's standing perfectly still looking at the bat swing inches from his face, Tristin holding Joey back from hitting Kaiba as he swings*  
  
Joey: I AIN'T NO DOG YOU OVERPRICED PINATA! C'MERE AND LET ME BEAT THE STUFFING OUTTA YA!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up dog...  
  
-  
  
Hmm... same old Kaiba... what's he got in store for Yugi? Will Joey ever get his temper under control?  
Find this out and more next chapter... 


	3. The New System

Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1 ya lazy bum  
  
-  
  
Cynagen: As we left off from last time, Yugi, Trist, and J...  
  
Tristin: That's Tristin to you buddy...  
  
Cynagen: In your own words, "Whatever"... Who's the writer here? Me or you?  
  
Tristin: You, but...  
  
Cynagen: No buts, buddy... I'm the writer, you're the character... YOU follow MY script and don't you ever deviate again or i'll replace you!  
  
Tristin: Yes, sir...  
  
Cynagen: Good... now WHERE was I? Oh yeah... The gang had arrived and the first words out of Seto's mouth seems to have released some sort of anger in Joey again... *sighs* Will he ever get himself under control?  
  
Tristin: No... he's Dumb as a Post Joey... He'll never change...  
  
Cynagen: Did I not just warn you?  
  
Tristin: You did, but I had to stick my own 2 cents in.  
  
Cynagen: Well that's not enough to pay for pre-show airtime so get back in the dressing rooms.  
  
Cynagen: Anyways, Joey's pissed, Seto is bent outta shape because there are 2 uninvited guests, and Tristin is being a pain in my butt. Let's get this show on the road! ACTION!  
  
*2682 takes later...*  
  
-  
  
Kaiba: Shut up dog...  
  
Joey: Why I oughtta! Tristin! Let me at him! C'mere and let me beat the stuffing outta ya!  
  
Yugi: So Kaiba, you said you had a new dueling system you wanted to test?  
  
Kaiba: Yes Yugi, but it's a closed testing, nobody but you will be able to see or test it. They wait outside.  
  
Tristin: I guess that means i'm stuck babysitting little Joey here...  
  
Joey: I AIN'T LITTLE, AND I AIN'T A BABY!  
  
*Joey swings at Tristin, who ducks and punches Joey in the jaw sending him reeling back into Kaiba*  
  
Joey: Ahh thanks Kaiba for catching me and saving me from hitting the ground.  
  
Kaiba: Who said I saved you mutt?  
  
*Kaiba steps aside and lets Joey hit the ground*  
  
Joey: That hurt ya big jerk!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up... dog...  
  
*Kaiba turns around and starts walking into the building with Yugi, Tristin, and Joey following behind*  
  
*Kaiba leads everyone to an elevator and steps in, pressing number 16 on the pad of buttons*  
  
Joey: Hey... what's that purple button do?  
  
Kaiba: Touch it and die...  
  
Joey: You're mean Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: I was being serious dumbass...  
  
Joey: Oh...  
  
*The elevator stops on the 16th floor and the doors glide open quietly and the crew steps out into a hallway*  
  
Kaiba: This way Yugi...  
  
*Kaiba turns right and starts walking down the hallway with Yugi & Co. in tow*  
  
*Kaiba stops in front of a door and places his hand in a palm scanner causing it to light up gently*  
  
*The door unlocks and slides open quietly*  
  
Yugi: Wow Kaiba... This must be a really top secret lab if you have to scan your palm to get in...  
  
*Kaiba turns and faces the group*  
  
Kaiba: It is Yugi... That's why losers and mutts aren't allowed in...  
  
Yugi: Now Kaiba, that isn't very nice...  
  
Tristin: It's ok Yugi... Not like i'd want to go in there anyways... I mean you'll just kick Kaiba's butt all over the room like you always do.  
  
Joey: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?  
  
*Kaiba turns around and walks in the room quietly with Yugi in tow, the door sliding shut quickly in front of Joey trying to run in*  
  
*Kaiba walks over to a holographic arena pad such as his early models but without the towers, picking up a thick jumpsuit and slipping into it with his normal clothing underneath*  
  
Kaiba: Put yours on Yugi... And let this battle begin!  
  
*Yugi walks over to the other side and slips his jumpsuit on quickly and looks at Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: Ok... now what Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Put your deck in the deck manager to your left...  
  
*Kaiba puts his deck into the deck manager, as Yugi does the same*  
  
*Suddenly the holographic system comes online and Yugi sees a transparent display of his lifepoints in the bottom right corner of his sight, reading out 2000 like normal*  
  
Yugi: Kaiba... I can see my life count in the bottom right of my view... is it suppost to be like that?  
  
Kaiba: Yes Yugi... the system is starting... It's still prototype so it takes a second...  
  
*Yugi then sees a transparent deck in the center of his view, he instinctively reaches out for it and jumps a bit in surprise as he notices the top card is now appearing in his hand, still face down, he turns his hand over and sees that it's his Celtic Guardian, Yugi reaches out again and draws the rest of his first hand*  
  
Yugi: Wow Kaiba... this is cool... and the deck shrinks to the bottom left so as not to block your view... This is really nice Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: It gets better Yugi, play your first monster...  
  
Yugi: Ok... I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode...  
  
Kaiba: And I play Rude Kaiser in defense mode...  
  
Yugi: Good first monster... not good enough play...  
  
Kaiba: I'm merely letting you kill this monster so you see how the game is played from here on out...  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Kaiba: Go ahead... call your Guardian to attack...  
  
Yugi: Ok... Celtic Guardian, attack Rude Kaiser!  
  
*Yugi's Guardian stands put in a battle position*  
  
Yugi: Kaiba it's not working...  
  
Kaiba: Step onto the field and into the Celtic Guardian...  
  
*Yugi steps forward onto the field and into the Celtic Guardian as Kaiba suggested, then realizing just how the game works*  
  
*Kaiba smiles at the Celtic Guardian knowing full well Yugi has now become the Celtic Guardian and hears and sees and moves through the Guardian*  
  
*The Celtic Guardian stands up straight and takes a look at it's clothing and shape and the sword it carries, then turning to Kaiba and speaking*  
  
Celtic Guardian (Yugi inside): This is awesome Kaiba! I just rush forth and slice your Rude Kaiser now?  
  
Kaiba: That's the idea Yugi...  
  
*The Celtic Guardian turns it's sights on the Rude Kaiser in defense mode kneeling on the ground*  
  
*Yugi sees the name and ATK/DEF of the Rude Kaiser above it's head and notices that the DEF is in bold print*  
  
*The Celtic Guardian rushes forth and takes a large powerful swing at Rude Kaiser, slicing it apart causing it to dissapear from the field*  
  
*Yugi looks at Kaiba from the Guardian's view and notices Kaiba's life point count above his head hasn't fallen, still standard for the game*  
  
*Suddenly a loud whirring charge sound and a blast are heard in the hallway and the only door to the room becomes dented in, thus making the door unable to open anymore*  
  
Kaiba & Yugi: What was that!?  
  
Kaiba: Oh no... The mutt... I'll kill him!  
  
Yugi: What was that Kaiba!?  
  
Kaiba: Too long to explain...  
  
*Kaiba sheds off the jumpsuit and Yugi quickly follows suit grabbing his deck from the field deck manager*  
  
-  
  
What the hell just happened? You'll get to find out soon enough... For next chapter will fortell the events outside of the room.  
Stay tuned to Testing Grounds for next chapter! 


End file.
